1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for returning a soccerball from a goal to a playing or practice area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known for returning a soccerball from a goal to a playing area, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,561; 4,286,786 and 4,615,528, but in each of those instances the return mechanism is a passive, ramp surface which causes the soccerball to return under the force of gravity. A serious shortcoming of these devices is that the return force on the ball is quite low due to the short length of the ramp surface as well as the low slope of the surface. Therefore, although the ball may be dispensed out of the goal area, since these goals are normally set up on a grass playing field, the distance that the ball would travel away from the goal would be quite limited because of the drag caused by the grass and uneveness of the playing field. Therefore, if a player wished to practice kicks at the goal from a distance of more than a couple of yards, he would be required to run up to the goal to retrieve the ball from the area in front of the goal and take it back to the area where the practicing is to occur. This results in inefficiencies in that a large amount of time and energy is expended in retrieving the ball from near the goal to take it to a point farther away.
Therefore, it would be an advantage if there were provided a device which would deliver a soccerball a greater distance from the goal than is possible by means of a passive ramp return device.